Music in the basement (re-written)
by 4Everbee
Summary: Lizzie is a struggling singer, she never sang on stage before and she likes writing songs for her weird friends. But what happens when Lizzie is put under the spotlight for the first time? What happens when she start falling for a red head boy?


There's a lot of things that could happen today, I could either end up getting my big chance at becoming famous.  
Or I could either end up having my dreams crushed into pieces and run off stages crying my eyes out.

I watch as people run off stages crying, I watch as some ran off stage to their family and friends with big smiles on their face knowing they'll be big one day.

I been sitting here for a half a hour, but to me it feels like I been sitting here for years and years. Waiting my turn that will decide my faith.  
Till finally my name is called.

* * *

B IG LOGO THINGY AS COOL MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND

Something is shaking, somebody is shaking their god damn leg and when I find out who-

Oh, it's me.

I'm shaking my leg.  
Sighing I ran my fingers through my short red hair and lean back on the chair. I been waiting for at least a hour and it was getting me nervous.  
They can't expelled me, they have no proof that _I _was the one who hacked into the school computer System. I can't even log into my twitter account, let alone hack the fucking schools system.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I was breathing heavily. I'm pretty sure everybody in the office could hear me.  
I didn't hack into anything, nothing I swear. I bet it was Amber and she's trying to pin it on me.  
I swear when I get my hands on her. I'mma...  
Do something.

Finally, after sitting down for what felt like hours my father walked out of the office. His brown hair was messy like it usually was and his eyes were blue.  
"So?"

He sighed, he started walking out of the office into the hallway.  
"They can't expelled you, due to the fact that they have no proof other then Amber telling them you did it. And due to the fact that you are also a honor student. They can't do anything. But even missing a class will get you in more trouble."

I sighed in relief, they won't be able to expelled me. Great. I swear the moment I see Amber she's dead.

He opened the door to the school, walking outside I felt the cold wind. As much as I hated the cold I have to say.  
The setting is beautiful. Snow has began to slowly fall , the trees were covered in white snow while the side walks were covered in dirty brown slush.  
I took a deep breath. Inhaling the sweet smell of winter. (Okay there was no sweet smell of winter I'm just over dramatic.)

"Lizzie-'

He stopped walking and turns towards me, he had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Hours of work and then hours of trying to tell the principal it wasn't me. I felt bad for him.

"I know you didn't do it, but you need to stay out of trouble." His voice sounded tired. I nodded slowly. He checked his watch and groaned loudly.

"I need to get back to work." His mumbled under his breath, he kissed me on the cheek. I watched as he got into his car and I watched as he drove away.

I waited till I couldn't see him anymore before running back into the school, I ran down the hallway till I got to the basement.  
Looking around before I opened the door. Walking down the set of old stairs, the only light here was a small one that hung above us.  
There were no windows, and the only reason why we were able to come down here was cause I made Nat give me the key.  
The place smelt like old wood and fruit juice.

Castiel was sitting on the small brown couch tuning his guitar, Lysander was sitting next to him. Writing something in his notebook as he hummed softly.  
Lys grinned when he notice me. "Everything good?"  
He didn't sound worried at all, maybe it's cause he knew I wasn't gonna be expelled? Or maybe cause he doesn't care about me I don't know.  
Cas looked up from his guitar. His red hair was pushed into a small pony tail.  
He raised an eyebrow and stared at me for a moment. Sighing , I took off my jacket and threw it at him.  
"You're gonna have to deal with me a little longer boys. "  
I smiled broadly. Lys put his notebook down, smiling he got up and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Thank heavens. Who would help me find my journal if you wasn't here?"  
"Oh, wow thanks."

Cas went back to tuning his guitar, his lips were pressed into a thin line. "So. You aren't leaving school?"  
He sounded disappointed. Cross my arms and narrowing my eyes at him.  
"You don't sound to happy about that Cassy."  
His face went red. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out.  
I'm so glad I have friends like these jerks to keep me happy in my life. Laughing softly sat on the couch with Cas and listen to Lys tell me about his songs ideas..

For a few minutes till we heard somebody coming down the stairs. We all stood still and held her breaths. Don't ask why we're holding our breaths and sitting still if we were smart we would've hid in the closet or whatever.  
We all exhaled when we seen it was Nat. His golden blond hair was messy and his white shirt was un-button on the top and his tie was loose , you could tell he ran here from home.  
"SO?"  
His voice was breathy and his eyes were wide. At least it good to know he cares.  
I shook my head and laughed softly as he sighed in relief , he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled lazily.  
"You had no idea how worried I was."

~Can it strawberry.~

2 Hours passed and we were all standing outside the school. Nat told me that he'll see me later this week and not to worry about the whole getting expelled thing anymore.  
Lys and Nathaniel started walking home, leaving just me and Cas. I told him I'll call him later , I turned to leave but I felt something wrapped around my waist , pulling m closer to him so his mouth was just above me ear. "I'm really, _really _glad you didn't leave school.. "

He whispered softly, he was so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. So close I could feel his heart beat, slow and steady. Unlike mine witch was going 500 mph.  
I put my hands above his and nearly shivered..  
"You need gloves."  
My voice was quiet. I felt him chuckle before smiling.  
"Blah blah blah."  
I felt something cold on my cheek. It took me a second to realize it was his lips. Before I could even move, he removed his arms around me and started to walk home.  
~End.~

YO SO LIKE I WANTED TO RE-WRITE THIS STORY AND UM YEAH I REALLY HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS ONE BETTER K BYE.

quietly 


End file.
